fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiseki Hinata
Kiseki Hinata is one of the main Cures of Wolf Precure. Hinata is a feminine 14 year old girl who is in her 2nd year of middle school and has a warm, gentle nature. She works at her grandparents' café called "Masquerade Café" under the name of "Yumi" (ユミ Yumi). Her catchphrase is Interesting, isn't it? (面白いですね？ Omoshiroi desu ne?); the "interesting" can be replaced, depending on the situation. She uses the pronoun watashi when referring to herself, but slips to atashi with people she is close to. Hinata is voiced by Kuwatani Natsuko. Her alter ego is Cure Claw (キュアクロー Kyua Kurō), the Pretty Cure of ice and wind. History Before Series When Hinata was a child, her parents were still together. She lived in a nice neighborhood and she helped out at the café. She used to pretend that she was one of her "characters" and practiced her acting. Hinata loved spending time with her dad. When Hinata was 10 years old, her parents divorced. She was very saddened by this and would often wait by the front door, hoping and waiting for her dad to come back home; she did this for 1 and half years. After this, she overcame her sadness of her parents' divorce, but still thought about her dad sometimes and wrote letters to him. Hinata had wanted to be an actress like her parents would have wanted, but decided that she wanted to be a waitress instead. Wolf Precure Hinata and her mother were cleaning up and closing down the café for the night. Then Hinata heard a tapping noise from the window and when she turned around, she saw a small figure. She then told this to Ai. Ai and Hinata approached the window for a closer look and they saw a baby wolf. Ai saw that it was hungry and asked Hinata to make a meal for the baby wolf. Hinata made a large beef bowl and she gave it to the baby wolf. Hinata's mother went to her room, seeing that the baby wolf was fed. When the baby wolf was full, she thanked Hinata. Hinata was surprised by this, not expecting her to talk. The wolf told Hinata that she was a Little Wolf from the Woodland Kingdom and that her name was Emi. Emi also asked for Hinata's name. Hinata decided to tell Emi her "work name", which is Yumi, and would tell Emi her real name later. The next day, Hinata meets Emi again and tells the Little Wolf her real name. Hinata and Emi bonded immediately when as they chatted after school ended. Then the two heard a girl scream, an androgynous boy saying something strange, a girl in a magenta outfit also saying something strange, and another Little Wolf. Emi told Hinata that the strange creature was called a Kaeshitena and Emi gives Hinata a Cure Amulet that she was wearing and the former said the latter was a Pretty Cure. Hinata was confused and shocked by this, but she wants to help the Pretty Cure, stop the strange boy, and save the girl. Then she transforms into Cure Claw. Personal Information Basics *'Full Name': Kiseki Hinata *'Japanese': 奇跡向日葵 *'Birthplace': Tsukinokiseki Town *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': Interesting, isn't it? *'Favorite Food(s)': Melon bread and gyoza *'Least Favorite Food(s)': Deep fried foods and umeboshi Fears *Being abandoned *Being alone or lonely *Being hated or disliked *Being a failure or failing *Things not going her way *Getting dirty *Dirt or mud *Getting stains on her favorite clothes *Not getting approval Dreams *Hinata wanted to be an actress when she was a child. *She now currently wants to be a waitress. *However, she shows her interest of being a voice actress. Category:Wolf Precure Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Blue Cures